Of Unexpected Arrivals and First Love
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Inge moves to town and asks Hearth out on a date. Blitzen is jealous and a wall begins to form around Hearthstone and Blitzen. Or, the one where they struggle with their feelings for each other. M for sexual content. Blitzstone slash so don't like, don't read.


Hearthstone's PoV:

Hearth was working at Blitzen's Best one morning, checking people out behind the register, when he looked up to find Inge standing at the counter. _Inge? What are you doing here?_ Hearth signed, surprised to see her.

 _I escaped Alfheim,_ Inge signed. _I'm hiding from your father and the police, who are looking for me. I got a job at a coffee shop and I'm living in a small apartment until I can get back on my feet._

Just then, Blitzen came out of his office. _Who is this?_ he signed, and then his eyes widened in recognition. _Oh. I remember you. You're from Alfheim._

Inge nodded. Hearth realized he still hadn't properly introduced them since their last visit and signed, _Inge, this is my best friend Blitzen. Blitzen, Inge. We grew up together._

 _I know,_ Blitzen replied.

 _Nice to see you again,_ Inge signed, and then turned to Hearth. _Do you want to go on a date with me?_

Hearthstone stared at her in surprise. No one had ever asked him out before. But he found himself signing. _Yes. Friday night?_

Inge's face lit up. _Sure,_ she signed. _Movie? I know a great theater for deaf people that uses subtitles._

Hearthstone nodded. He handed her the bag of clothes and she leaned across the counter and kissed his cheek. Hearthstone stared after her in surprise as she walked out of the store.

* * *

Blitzen's PoV:

Blitzen watched Hearth stare after Inge, completely shocked. What had just happened. He remember Inge from their last visit to Alfheim, how she had told Hearthstone she loved him. He gritted his teeth and turned away, trying to put it out of his mind.

Blitzen wondered if he had just imagined the connection he thought he had with Hearthstone. They had grown close over the years, so close that sometimes Blitzen thought they could be more than friends. People always seemed to think they were dating, and Blitzen honestly didn't mind it. He'd fallen in love with his best friend, and sometimes he thought Hearthstone might feel the same for him.

How wrong he had been.

* * *

Hearthstone's PoV:

Friday quickly approached, and before Hearth knew it, it was only a couple hours before his date with Inge. His first date ever, he'd realized. Hearth didn't know what to wear, and he knocked on Blitzen's bedroom door to ask if he could borrow something.

"What?" Hearth could tell from Blitzen's stiff posture and his clenched jaw that something was bothering him. Blitzen had been acting weird around him for the past week, and Hearthstone couldn't figure it out. It seemed like Blitzen was angry with him, and Hearth hated it. Their friendship was strong and they almost never fought.

 _I don't have anything to wear on my date tonight,_ Hearth admitted.

Blitzen sighed. "Fine. Come in," he said, and held open the door. He tossed Hearthstone a dark blue blazer and a black button-down silk shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. "Those would look good on you," he said. Hearthstone felt his eyes widen as Blitzen blushed, probably having realized what he'd just said. He turned away so that the elf could change. "Good," Blitzen nodded and held up a light and dark blue striped tie that shimmered when it caught the light a certain way. He walked up to Hearth and tied it around his neck, looking up into his eyes. Hearthstone felt his breath catch as he stared into Blitzen's chocolate eyes, and it was like the past week had been forgotten and they were best friends again. And there was something more, too, something that Hearth couldn't put his finger on.

"One more thing," Blitzen's lips read. Hearth's gaze lingered on his lips for a second longer than it took him to read what he was saying. Blitzen reddened and went into his bathroom, returning with a cylindrical can of hairspray. He sprayed it on Hearth's hair and ran his fingers through it. Hearthstone giggled and tried to take the can from him as Blitzen sprayed more of it in his hair. They wrestled for a moment, laughing, before Hearth tripped over Blitzen's feet and they both ended up on the floor.

Hearth landed on top of Blitzen, their faces - gods, their lips - inches apart. Time seemed to freeze as their gazes met and lingered, Blitzen's hands gripping Hearthstone's hips. Hearth found that he didn't want to get up; he wanted to stay there in Blitzen's arms. But Blitzen sat up, his face bright red. Hearth could feel his own cheeks burning. _Inge is here,_ Blitzen signed.

Hearth nodded and helped a flustered Blitzen up. _Thank you,_ he signed. _I'll be back later._

 _Have fun._ The tension between them seemed to be mostly gone for now, but Hearthstone still worried.

He went to answer the door and stepped outside. You look nice, he signed to her. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt over a brown leather jacket and dark jeans and boots.

 _So do you,_ Inge replied. Hearth held his arm out to her and she took it as they walked down the stairs and out of Blitzen's Best onto the streets of Boston. It was freezing, and he gathered the courage to wrap his arm around her. She looked over at him in surprise, blushing when Hearth smiled.

When they got to the theater and settled in their seats, Inge explained how she ran away from Alfheim through the portal that Hearthstone and his friends had used after their quest to heal Blitzen, and had managed to hide from the Alfheim police and Hearth's father this whole time. _I wanted to find you,_ she signed. _I never thought I'd see you again after you left last time._

 _I know,_ Hearth replied. _I still remember what you told me._ Inge blushed and Hearth thought she looked pretty like that. As the movie theater darkened, he leaned over and kissed her. It was nice, he supposed. Her lips were warm and were coated with what tasted like strawberry lip gloss. It was Hearthstone's first kiss, so he had nothing to compare it to, but he felt like something was missing. His mind wandered back to the moment he'd shared with Blitzen back at the apartment, and Hearth wondered what his lips tasted like.

He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. What was he thinking? Blitzen was his best friend! It was wrong and dangerous to be thinking about him like that. Hearthstone pulled Inge closer, leaning more into the kiss and trying to enjoy it.

After a while of kissing, Inge rested her head on Hearth's shoulder and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arm around her, thinking of the night that he and Blitzen had shared a tent in Jotunheim and they had snuggled together under Blitzen's coat for warmth.

After the movie, Inge and Hearth walked back to Blitzen's Best. _I have to tell you something, Hearth,_ she signed. _I don't actually have a place to stay. I lied earlier. I was staying at a homeless shelter._

Hearth stared at her in surprise. _You could have just been honest with me,_ he signed. But a little voice in the back of his head argued, _Like you were honest with her on your date?_

He ignored the voice as Inge said, _I'm so sorry. I was embarrassed._

Hearthstone thought for a moment. _You can sleep in my office,_ he signed. _I have a fold out couch in there. I share the office space with Blitzen, but I'm sure he won't mind._

Inge nodded. _Thank you,_ she signed as she followed him downstairs to the store and into the office. He pulled out a pillow and blankets out of the small closet and pulled the fold out couch into a bed. _I'm sorry I lied to you._

 _It's OK,_ Hearth replied. In a split-second decision, he leaned in and kissed her again, laying down with her on the couch bed. Kissing her was nice, even though he didn't feel that stirring in his stomach the way he did when he was with Blitzen. He let his tongue brush hers, and she pressed close to him under the blankets. Her skin was soft, thought Hearthstone as he slipped his fingers under her shirt, his fingers brushing her side.

The light flicked on, and Hearth pulled away from Inge and sat up to find Blitzen standing in the doorway. _What the Helheim?_ Blitzen signed furiously.

Hearthstone felt a pang as he looked into his best friend's eyes, which were filled with pain. _I thought you'd be asleep,_ he signed. _It's late._

 _It is late,_ Blitzen agreed. _I got worried when you didn't come back and I decided to go looking for you. I guess I shouldn't have bothered._

 _I thought you wouldn't mind,_ Hearth signed, unsure of what else to say.

 _I wouldn't mind that you gave the couch to Inge,_ Blitzen signed. _But making out with her in our office?_ He shook his head.

 _She has nowhere to go,_ Hearth signed.

 _And that means you had to shove your tongue down her throat,_ Blitzen signed, his glare making tears spring to Hearth's eyes. Blitzen was angry with him again.

 _Please, Blitzen,_ Hearthstone signed, unsure of what he was asking for. The only thing he knew was that he didn't want his best friend to leave. He wanted to go back to earlier that evening, when he laid in Blitzen's arms and his touch had felt like fire.

But Blitzen shook his head. Hearth was startled to realize that his best friend was crying, and he felt a pang. _I hate you,_ Blitzen signed, and left before Hearthstone could say anything else.

He sat there in shock - hot, salty tears streaming down his cheeks. Blitzen hated him. That explained the tension in the air recently, the cold distance and the wall building up between them.

 _I'm so sorry,_ Inge signed, but Hearthstone was barely paying attention. He stood up and grabbed his winter coat, leaving Blitzen's Best for the cold streets of Boston.

* * *

Blitzen's PoV:

When Blitzen returned to his apartment, he went straight for the kitchen and opened up a bottle of wine. His hands already shaking with anger, he poured the wine almost all the way to the top of the glass before taking a drink

He could still see the image of Hearthstone and Inge making out on the fold out couch in his office. _Their_ office. Blitzen didn't know why he was surprised. Hearthstone and Inge grew up together and there was no way he would be able to compete with that. Inge was pretty, and sweet. They deserved each other. Blitzen had nothing to offer Hearthstone.

He downed the first glass of wine, and then began to drink out of the bottle. The image of Hearth's tongue down Inge's throat wouldn't get out of his head and Blitzen growled, throwing the wineglass against the wall. Hearth was probably down there with Inge right now, still making out with her.

Blitzen grabbed his coat and left the apartment, heading to Valhalla. After dropping into Magnus's atrium, he knocked on Magnus's bedroom door. To his surprise, Alex was by Magnus's side when the door opened. Blitzen raised his eyebrows at the two. "Something you two want to tell me?" he slurred, the image in front of him spinning.

"Maggie, please tell me you have an extra toothbrush," Alex said, pinching his nose with his fingers. "Dear gods, his breath stinks."

"Yeah...dude, you're really drunk," Magnus added helpfully. "What happened?"

"Hearthstone and I fought." Blitzen realized he still had his bottle of wine with him, and promptly drank some more.

"No, you don't." Alex snatched the bottle out of his hands. "You need to go home and make up with Hearthstone."

Blitzen shook his head. "Can't," he slurred. "I told him I hated him."

Magnus's eyes widened. "Damn. You two must have really went at it. What happened?"

Blitzen told him the whole story as Magnus made him a cup of coffee - how Inge had moved into town and went on a date with Hearthstone. The three of them sat in Magnus's atrium drinking their coffee. "I never thought I'd see the day," Alex said. "You two never fight."

Blitzen nodded in agreement. "Hearthstone will never forgive me."

"Yes, he will," Alex said. "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"Um, ouch," Blitzen said.

Alex just shrugged. "Hearthstone is denying his feelings for you. It's so obvious that you two are in love."

"Nope, just me," Blitzen said, lunging for the bottle of alcohol. "Can I have my drink back?" he asked Alex.

"Absolutely not," he replied. It was worth a try. "We're taking you home. Come on." He stood up and Magnus followed, helping Blitzen to his feet.

The walk back to the apartment was hell, and Blitzen had to stop twice to puke in a trash can. When they finally got back, the three of them almost ran into Inge on the way in. "You're leaving?" Blitzen asked in surprise.

Her eyes widened. Probably he looked like shit and most certainly smelled of alcohol and vomit. "Hearthstone left," she said. "I'm worried about him."

Magnus, Alex, and Blitzen exchanged looks. He felt a pang of worry, having no idea where Hearthstone would have gone this late. By this point, it was almost two in the morning. "We have to find him," Blitzen said. "Let's go. We'll split up." Suddenly, he came back to his senses, knowing that his best friend was gone and he needed to find him. _He left, he left, he left,_ Blitzen thought, over and over, wondering if he'd ever see Hearthstone again. He couldn't stand to even think it.

They searched the rest of the night for Hearthstone. It was the worst night of Blitzen's life, and it was growing light outside when Alex and Blitzen met back up with Magnus and Inge. No one had found him. "Maybe we should check back at the apartment again," Inge suggested.

Blitzen nodded. They had nowhere else to look, unless Hearthstone had left town. He'd probably be far away by now. A sob escaped his throat and Alex patted his shoulder reassuringly as they walked back. "It'll be okay," he reassured him, and Blitzen smiled gratefully.

Sure enough, Alex was right. When Blitzen pushed open the apartment door, Hearth was in the kitchen eating breakfast. He looked up when he saw Blitzen and stood from his seat. Blitzen ran to him and threw his arms around his best friend. They stood there and held each other tightly, so tightly that Blitzen could hardly breathe, but he didn't care. When he pulled away, both their faces were wet with tears. "I'm so sorry," Blitzen sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Hearth blinked in surprise, but then smiled and squeezed his hands. "I love you too, he replied, making butterflies stir in Blitzen's stomach. As close as they were, they had never said that to each other before.

 _I'm going to go shower and brush my teeth,_ Blitzen signed. _And then we'll talk._

 _Good,_ Hearth replied. _You stink._

Blitzen burst out laughing through his tears, and kissed Hearth's cheek. He then turned to his friends, who were still standing in the doorway. He hugged them tightly, despite their protests that he did indeed stink. "Thank you guys," he said. "I owe you."

"You can repay us by taking a shower," Magnus said. Alex laughed and closed the door behind them.

Blitzen turned to Inge next. "Inge, would you like to stay here for a while?" he asked.

"Sure. Thank you," she said, smiling. "I can take the sofa in the office so I don't get in the way." She was gone before Blitzen could ask what she meant.

After showering and brushing his teeth, Blitzen sat down with Hearthstone in the living room. _I don't know what to say,_ Blitzen said. _I was a huge jerk._

Hearthstone nodded. _Pretty much_ , he signed, and the dwarf lowered his head in shame. _Thank you for inviting Inge to stay here. That's the Blitzen I know._

 _I want you to be happy,_ Blitzen signed. _She's a nice girl and I can trust her not to hurt you. If you want to date her, I'll be here to support you._ It was a better option than losing Hearthstone over a girl. At least they would be best friends, and yes, it would hurt seeing Hearth with someone else, but Blitzen loved him. He would deal with the pain alone.

Hearthstone shook his head. _Thank you, but I don't think that will be necessary._ When Blitzen narrowed his eyes in confusion, he elaborated. _She is a wonderful girl, but I didn't feel anything when I kissed her last night. I tried to,_ he went on. _But every time I kissed her, I thought of you._

* * *

Hearthstone's PoV:

The room felt quieter than usual as Hearth's heart raced in his chest. He moved closer to Blitzen on the sofa. _You really thought of me?_ Blitzen asked, his chest visibly rising.

Hearthstone nodded, blushing furiously. _I wondered what your lips taste like,_ he admitted. Gods, how embarrassing. Blitzen probably felt so awkward, if his blush said anything-

 _Do you want to find out?_ Blitzen signed, his hands shaking. Oh gods, this was not happening. This couldn't be real. Hearth didn't dare hope.

But he nodded, and scooted even closer to Blitzen on the couch. The dwarf wrapped his arms around Hearth's neck, lowering the elf's mouth to his own. The kiss was feather-light and hesitant at first, and Hearthstone felt fingers running through his hair. A moan escaped his lips as he pressed more firmly against Blitzen's lips. This. This was what he'd been missing. He hadn't realized it until last night, because he'd had nothing to compare Inge's kisses to. But he hadn't realized he could feel so much just by Blitzen's fingers stroking his hair, his body pressed up against Hearthstone's. Blitzen's lips were like fire against his own, soft, warm, and gentle, yet passionate. Unlike Inge, Blitzen wasn't wearing any lip gloss, and Hearth found he preferred it that way. Blitzen tasted like mint toothpaste and as Hearthstone slid his tongue farther into his mouth to explore, there was a unique taste that was purely Blitzen. _I'm kissing my best friend,_ thought Hearthstone, his heart fluttering as their kisses deepened.

Blitzen pulled back, suddenly. Hearth whimpered, but he held up his hands to sign, _Do you want to go further?_

Hearth could barely breathe now. He nodded and kissed him again, deep and hot. Blitzen began to unbutton Hearth's shirt, making the elf's breathing go uneven. Blitzen kissed Hearthstone's neck, trailing lower and lower until he began to suck at his collarbone. This earned a whimper from Hearthstone, whose head was thrown back against the couch pillows in a state of pure bliss. Smirking against Hearth's skin, Blitzen tugged the shirt off Hearthstone's body, letting it fall forgotten to the floor as his lips trailed lower and tongued a nipple. Hearth groaned deep in his throat and a moment later felt something hard pressing into his thigh - their legs were tangled beneath them on the couch. He felt Blitzen's tongue trail even lower, down to his stomach, where he thoroughly explored Hearth's abs, touching and licking and rubbing his tongue along them so that Hearth himself grew hard. Blitzen's fingers touched the button on Hearth's jeans, and he looked up at his best friend for permission. Hearth nodded again, blushing a little as Blitzen unbuttoned them and tugged the zipper down, sliding Hearth's jeans past his hips. Hearth noticed Blitzen's hand was shaking as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Hearthstone's length, pulling up in one drawn-out stroke. Hearth arched his hips and breathed hard through his nose as Blitzen replaced his fingertips with his mouth, licking the underside with his tongue and trailing kisses up his length before taking his whole dick into his mouth. Hearthstone jerked, and Blitzen gently stroked his bare hip with his thumb as he sucked. Unexpectedly, Blitzen took him deep, and Hearth let out what he thought was a shaky moan as he felt himself hitting the back of Blitzen's mouth, taking all of him in. Hearth felt his stomach tighten, and he tugged on Blitzen's hair to let him know he was about to come. He did in the next instant, and the world seemed to explode around him as he came - holy gods, into _Blitzen_ , into his best friend. Blitzen swallowed, and the sight almost made Hearth want to come again as he moved back up the bed to kiss him. Hearth tasted himself in Blitzen's mouth and groaned into the kiss, Blitzen's own erection pressing into his leg, a reminder.

Let me help with that, Hearth signed. Blitzen agreed, swallowing as Hearth tugged down his pants and wrapped his fingers around him. He didn't know how to do this, but Blitzen didn't seem to care as Hearth stroked him to the best of his ability. Blitzen was _huge_ , and the thought of him making love to Hearth put butterflies in his stomach, both of nerves and of anticipation at the thought that they might someday do that.

After a few minutes, Hearth bent to give a hesitant lick to the already very wet length. He could clearly tell Blitzen was moaning above him, and he smiled before taking his dick into his mouth. Blitzen buried his fingers in Hearth's hair, stroking gently, brushing platinum blond hair out of his eyes.

Blitzen came a few moments later, and it tasted strange - warm and bitter, but Hearth swallowed and found he didn't mind the experience. Although it was a bit messy, it was _hot_ and Hearth loved being this close to Blitzen. He had felt so much during the intense experience, and it was nothing he'd felt when he was with Inge.

Their gazes met, and Blitzen had a huge, dorky smile on his face that made Hearth smile. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Blitzen asked him. "I probably should have asked you before, but well, we were a bit distracted."

Hearth nodded through his tears, and hugged Blitzen tightly. After cleaning themselves up, they snuggled on the couch all day and watched movies, occasionally talking and kissing and getting up to get food. Eventually, they fell asleep on the couch together after having not slept the previous night, but Hearth was glad he'd experienced it. He'd never been so grateful to have Blitzen in his life, and he knew he'd never take their friendship or their love for granted.


End file.
